Conventional swings that have a single sitting or lying angle generally include a support rack which consists of a pair of legs on two sides and a top rail bridging the top ends of the legs, a suspension means pivotally coupling on the top rail, a frame dock mounting on the suspension means and a seat dock pivotally coupling on the frame dock. The frame dock has a front bar and a rear bar corresponding to each other. The rear bar is coupled with two anchor mechanisms. The seat dock has a seat rack and a backrest rack corresponding to each other. There is a bracing bracket pivotally coupled on the backrest rack and extended downwards. When the bracing bracket is latched on the anchor mechanisms, the seat rack and the backrest rack form a sitting position. When the backrest rack is latched on the rear bar of the frame dock, the seat rack and the backrest rack are extended flatly to form a lying position. While the swings of such a construction can provide a sitting angle and a lying angle, they still have drawbacks, notably:
1. The center portion of the seat dock is hollow whether at the sitting angle and lying angle. Users are supported only by the seat dock cover. Moreover, the seat dock and the legs are coupled only by fastening plates through a pivot bar set, the fastening plates cannot provide sufficient bracing strength when people are lying down, hence they could sag abruptly and cause ill comfort to people. Their capability for supporting the load also is a concern. Moreover, the pivotal joint of the seat rack and the backrest rack is movable. In the event of the receiving force being uneven (such as user sits on the seat rack first, then lies down slowly, the weight first concentrates on the pivotal joint of the seat rack and the backrest rack), the pivotal joint will be moved downwards abruptly and cause the backrest rack folding to the seat rack. It is prone to squeeze people and results in injury.
2. Besides the circumstance mentioned above, the abrupt folding also relates to the situation where the bracing bracket is anchored only when latching on the anchor mechanisms. In the lying condition, the bracing bracket has no anchor means. Thus when the abrupt folding occurs, the bracing bracket moves upwards and sways. It tends to hit users and cause injury. Moreover, in the event that users want to move the swing location, as the bracing bracket is not properly latched on the anchor mechanisms, it will sway and hit the rear bar. The enameled surface of the rear bar and bracing bracket could be scraped and result in a damaged appearance.